


Drop the attitude

by youwishpreppy



Series: Joavin OTP Prompts Short Stories [12]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwishpreppy/pseuds/youwishpreppy





	Drop the attitude

_16\. “Drop the attitude.”_  
_108\. “Shhh… You need to be quiet.”_  
  
Joaquin was kissing him, and it was the kind of kiss that made Kevin forget everything around him. The type of kiss that made him pull Joaquin closer, yearning for more contact. And also the kind of kiss that made him make those embarrassing noises in the back of his throat, needy and a little desperate, and those sounds became louder when Joaquin was deepening the kiss.

Maybe it wasn’t ok to do this here out in the open, but Kevin frankly didn’t care. That was until Joaquin shoved him away and looked at him with a grin. Kevin sighed in frustration, what the hell? He wasn’t in the mood for games, he just wanted a good make-out session with his very hot boyfriend. But Joaquin was still grinning, and he put a finger to his lips and made a shhh sound.

_**“Shhh… You need to be quiet.”**_  
  
“Don’t tell me what to do! I can be as loud as I want to!”  
  
“Oh really?”

Joaquin raised an eyebrow, and there was a smug smirk spreading across his handsome features. Somehow the expression made Kevin take a step back. Sometimes he still was a tiny bit scared of Joaquin. 

Even though Kevin knew that Joaquin was truly a very sweet and kind guy, he was also still a Serpent. And Kevin could sometimes see traces of the person Joaquin had to be when he was in Serpent mode, and it managed to make Kevin’s skin crawl. Not entirely in a bad way though. 

It was sexy, and Kevin knew that maybe he shouldn’t think that way. That perhaps he shouldn’t get turned on by the thought of Joaquin carrying a knife with him wherever he went, or by his huge gang tattoo, signaling that he was high up in the ranks, or the scars on Joaquin’s body, telling their own story about the fights he had gotten into. But Kevin had a huge, huge crush on his Serpent boyfriend.

His back hit the wall behind him, and Joaquin was on him in seconds. Closing the small space between them, slamming Kevin against the wall and pressing his body against him, his lips ghosting over Kevin’s, his breath hot on his skin and his voice raspy when he whispered:  
  
“ _ **Drop the attitude**_ , Preppy. You are on the Southside now. My side of town, my rules.”  
  
His tongue slowly licked at Kevin’s lower lip, sending shivers down Kevin’s spine. He grabbed the collar of Joaquin’s leather jacket and groaned softly, opening his mouth, his tongue meeting Joaquin’s.  
  
_“What is it with this boy, that we always make out in some shady back alley?”_  Kevin thought.

Another back alley, another sexy kiss. It reminded Kevin of their first kiss ever, in the back of the Twilight drive-in, pressed against a fence, both so needy and not able to let go of each other. They had come a long way since then…even if it were just a few weeks. But somehow they had gotten so close since then.

So close that Kevin knew every inch of Joaquin’s body, and knew which tv-shows Joaquin liked, and that he wasn’t a morning person, and that he loved animals and had been delighted when he had to take care of Hot Dog, the Serpent’s mascot dog… And that Joaquin was incredibly good at giving head, that he liked it when Kevin sucked on his neck, how sexy he moaned when Kevin had his hand wrapped firmly around his cock and jerked him off slowly.

The thought alone made Kevin hard and longing for more. He trailed his hands down to Joaquin’s ass, squeezing it through his jeans and pulling him even closer, grinding his hips against him, and he felt that Joaquin was hard for him too. A keen moan escaped Kevin’s mouth.  
  
Joaquin pulled away, and Kevin groaned in frustration, already missing the feeling of Joaquin’s lips on his and his body against him.  
  
“I told you to be quiet.”  
  
“When stop making me horny.”  
  
Joaquin chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, his blue eyes sparkling. “Come on, let’s go.”  
He grabbed Kevin’s hand and pulled him after him.  
  
“Where are we going?”  
  
“To my trailer. You can be as loud as you want in there.”

Kevin stumbled after Joaquin, a broad grin spreading over his face. They had never been in Joaquin’s trailer until today. Joaquin had been reluctant to bring Kevin into the heart of the Serpent territory. Kevin had assured him several times that he was ok with it and that he wasn’t scared when Joaquin was with him. But Joaquin had told him that it simply didn’t feel right to have Kevin in the midst of the gang members homes. But apparently, you just had to make Joaquin horny enough to make him change his mind.

They arrived at his trailer a short time later, and Kevin was getting a bit uneasy again, there were so many Serpents loitering around, and he had the feeling that they were all staring at him as if he was prey. But Joaquin’s grip on his hand was firm and reassuring, and Kevin just followed him, keeping his head down most of the time, avoiding eye contact with the others.  
  
They barged inside, the door slamming shut behind them, blocking out the noises of the other Serpents. In here it was quiet, and it was just Kevin and Joaquin, and the thought alone drove Kevin crazy. But he barely had time to look around, before Joaquin slammed him against the wall, just beside the door and kissed him hard.  
  
Kevin gasped in surprise but then quickly kissed back, just as eagerly. He was already pulling at Joaquin’s jacket, needing to get him naked as fast as possible. Joaquin had the same thought apparently because he was already opening the buttons of Kevin’s shirt and then his lips left Kevin’s and trailed down to his neck and chest, kissing and licking at every new inch of skin that was revealed when Joaquin opened another button.  
  
And finally, Kevin could be as loud as he wanted, low moans coming out of his mouth, his skin on fire wherever Joaquin touched him. Joaquin dropped to his knees in front of him and opened Kevin’s jeans, and Kevin watched as his cock sprung up, after Joaquin pulled down his boxers. He could see the lust in Joaquin’s eyes and Kevin moaned even louder.  
  
Joaquin’s eyes bore into his as he flicked his tongue and licked up and down the length of Kevin’s cock slowly, teasingly.  
  
“Oh fuck, Joaquin!”  
  
Joaquin smiled and sucked Kevin’s cock slowly into his mouth, his blue eyes still on Kevin’s, and it was the sexiest thing Kevin had ever seen. He grabbed Joaquin’s hair with both hands and tugged on it.  
  
Joaquin sucked him off eagerly, bopping his head up and down, licking and sucking and humming in the back of his throat while doing it. And Kevin wouldn’t have been able to keep it down, even if they hadn’t been in Joaquin’s trailer. His moans were turning into little cries of pleasure, and he was nearing his climax fast.  
  
But then Joaquin just pulled away, and Kevin stared at him incredulously, a frustrated groan coming out of his mouth.

“Why did you stop? Please don’t tease me, Joaquin, I really need it!”

“Who said I am teasing you? I just have other plans for you..”

He got up and grabbed Kevin, pulling him along, further inside the trailer until they reached the little kitchen, and Joaquin slammed Kevin against the counter. Kevin barely had time to adjust to this new situation, leaning on the kitchen counter, facing the wall, when Joaquin was already pulling his jeans and boxers down all the way, exposing Kevin’s ass and Kevin could only groan.  
  
He heard the sound of a zipper opening and bit his lip in anticipation, leaning his elbows on the kitchen counter and lifting his ass a bit, so eager for what was going to happen next. And he didn’t have to wait, Joaquin was back behind him, a strong hand pressing Kevin’s head further down and then his cock prodding at Kevin’s entrance.  
  
“Oh god…” Kevin’s voice was barely a whisper.  
  
“You don’t have to be quiet anymore, Preppy…tell me what you want.”  
  
“Fuck me, Joaquin!”  
  
Joaquin moaned, and it was such a sexy, horny sound that it made Kevin’s cock twitch. And then Joaquin pushed into him with one deep and hard thrust, making Kevin cry out. It hurt a bit, yes but it was exactly what Kevin needed today, and Joaquin knew that, but he still leaned closer and gently nibbled on Kevin’s ear.

“Are you ok, baby? Is this good?”

The combination of being this sexy and rough bad boy, who fucked Kevin against the kitchen counter, and that sweet, caring boyfriend who needed to make sure that his boy was ok, managed not only to make Kevin’s cock even harder but also to make his heart melt for this perfect boy, who was his.

“Fuck yes… oh god, Joaquin, I need you..please…”  
  
Joaquin gently bit down on Kevin’s earlobe, and then he fucked him exactly how Kevin wanted it. Fast and rough, with deep hard thrusts, slamming Kevin against the counter, making him moan desperately, his eyes tightly shut and his fingernails scraping over the sleek surface of the counter, searching for some hold.  
  
They both didn’t hold back, Joaquin slamming into Kevin, and Kevin meeting each one of his thrusts with his ass. The sound of skin slapping against skin loud in the little kitchen, mingling with their moans and cries.  
  
Joaquin came first, crying out Kevin’s name loudly, stilling inside him and digging his nails into Kevin’s back, needy little cries, almost sobs following his orgasm. Kevin groaned and pressed against him even more, needing his release too.

But Joaquin pulled out of him, making Kevin groan and almost about to complain. But then Joaquin grabbed his hips and turned him around, making Kevin lean against the counter and dropped to his knees once again, his mouth around Kevin’s cock instantly, sucking him off fast and hard.

Kevin grabbed the counter, his head thrown back and his whole body shaking as his boyfriend sucked him off. Kevin didn’t need much, he felt the pressure building inside him fastly, almost unbearable, and his moans grew wild and incoherent. He couldn’t hold back and started to thrust into Joaquin’s mouth. And then he came too, exploding into his boyfriend’s mouth, crying out his name again and again.

Silence fell over the little trailer again, only soft panting could be heard. Kevin opened his eyes again slowly and was greeted by Joaquin smiling at him.

“So… do you like my trailer, Preppy?”

“No, I don’t like it. I  _love_  it!”

They stared at each other for a moment and then both broke out in laughter.


End file.
